


Kids

by GoldenHero



Series: Kids [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acute Stress Disorder Tsukishima, Asthmatic Kageyama, Author Sugawara, Autistic Hinata, Autistic Nishinoya, Emotionally Abused Asahi/Yamaguchi, Kid Fic, Lawer Sawamura, Other, PTSD Ennoshita, So yeah, all of the kids have a sort of disability/Mental disorder, baby karasuno, only really with Sugawara and Sawamura, sry, there aren't really any relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is sure that he heard a babies cry, as he investigates, he finds a large basket in a bush, wrapped in shreds of colored clothes and newspapers that are damp with rain and their own messes. The smaller red head is the one who's wailing, and the darker haired is making angry squeaks at him, but both of them go quiet when they see Sugawara. The redhead lifts his arms and grins.<br/>"Mama!"<br/>Sugawara feels his heart melt.<br/>((AU where Daichi and Koushi have too many kids but don't really care.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Headcanons of the fic, to help explain!

    * There are 12 kids in total, Nekoma has 8 and Fukurodani has 7. 
    * When Sugawara find their kids, they find them in this order: **Hinata-Kageyma** _(H=2, K=1._ _both of them together from the same mother, different fathers. They are found wrapped in what looks to be newspapers and scraps of stripper clothes or smt.)_ , **Nishinoya** (N=1. _Mother abandoned her bc of not being able to handle her high school life and a little fireball of a baby, found by a dumpster, Sugawara only finds him by his cries_.), **Asahi** _(A=5.  A five year old who can’t really care for himself very well and is a crybaby, he was found just after Nishinoya, coming back when he had gotten food for the baby. His parents died in a fire and he was a victim of serious Emotional Abuse, to why he apologizes so much_.) **Tanaka** _(T=3. Found not so soon after Asahi, abandoned at Sugawara’s doorstep when the mother heard that they had been taking in orphans, and mistook them for an orphanage, spoiler, the mother is Saeko. Wrapped in cuddly blankets.)_ **Tsukishima-Yamaguchi** (T=2, Y=2. _Both of them given in the same way as Tanaka. Tsukiyama is stubborn and refuses to eat anything solid-he still eats baby food- except for crunchy french fries and strawberry cake, Yamaguchi is the same, only eating the floppy french fries that Tsukiyama hates, he has a similar thing to Asahi as he grows older, but only truly apologizes to Tsukishima and his family.)_ **Ennoshita** _(E=7. Another older kid, found last at the age of 7. He knew of Sugawara and Daichi and decided to trust them. He helps Daichi as much as he can and is often seen reprimanding Nishinoya and Tanaka as they grow older, and whiner.)_



 

  * _After their fouth kid, they get a bigger apartment, more space in case for more kids, and for the kids they have now_


  * Yaku and Nekomata are also in a similar problem, as well as Akaashi and Bokuto, they both will have their own ‘Kids’ stories after Karasuno is finished!



 

 


	2. H & K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama.

Sugawara Koushi really hated his professor right now. 

Currently, he was slumped on his desk, glaring at his computer screen at the words that he had already written and looked over a million times, but again and again, they all seemed terrible, even if they were just the first drafts of something that had come to his mind at three AM with coffee and almost waking up his boyfriend, a Lawyer who needed the sleep, the sleep that he as an aspiring author barely needed, he always paid for that when he woke up again, but he didn't care. 

Well, now he did, but that was beside the point. He heaved another sigh and sat up straighter, resting his fingers on the keys and glaring at the screen, as if trying to will the words to flow out from his fingertips, a thing that had worked before, but only really when he had had a full night of sleep and at least ten cups of coffee and maybe a Redbull, actually, scratch that, Redbulls and coffee did  _not_ mix!

He sat there glaring at his computer screen for a few more moments until he sighed once more, how many times had he sighed now? He lost count. He closed it up and spared a glance around the large lecture hall. He was in the middle of a study hall, trying to struggle through the prompt that his professor had given to him, well, given to the entire class to sort of get them ideas, but all it gave Koushi was sleepless nights and a headache. 

He started to pack away his things, his arms feeling heavy as he unzipped his bag, stuffing his laptop uncaringly into it before standing up, walking down the isle and out of the classroom, not looking back at the now nearly empty room, the other people who had been sitting were either stoners or were reevaluating on life. Or both. Both is nice. Well, not in their case-

Koushi cut off the thought by pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing quietly as he walked down the empty hall, stuffing his hands into his pockets, feeling for his headphones and groaning when he found that he couldn't find them. Fan-fucking-tastic. Another add-on to Sugawara Koushi's great day!

He grumbled to himself, looking out the window at the rain that had started to pour now and groaned, tilting his head back as he dragged his feet, shuffling down as he walked, feeling his phone buzz in his back pocket. He reached for it, looking at it and hoping that it wasn't from his professor, to his luck, it was Daichi. 

_D: will u be making food 2nite or should i order tacos again_

_S: I'll whip something up. I'll be home in an hour, love you!_

_D: luv u 2_

_D: bye_

_S: Bye-bye! <3_

Koushi, now with a bit of a smile on his face at the cuteness of his boyfriend, who was no doubt in class by the way he was typing, began walking again, humming softly as he reached the entrance of the large college he went to, making sure that his phone and computer were safe from the pouring rain before he jogged down the steps to his car, splashing noisily in puddles as he jogged along a path, pausing under a bus stop to catch his breath when he heard it. 

A cry of what sounded like a baby. It was loud and piercing, if the rain had been any louder on the roof of the small bus stop, he wouldn't have heard it as clearly, maybe. He looked around curiously, hearing the cry again, this one sounding a little weaker in comparison, as if the baby was starting to give up.

By then, Koushi had found the source, a large basket that was neatly tucked away in the bushes next to the bus stop. He wondered briefly how he hadn't heard it before as he rounded the corner and peered down into the basket, gasping at what he saw. 

The cries had been coming from a small red haired baby with screwed up eyes and small fists knocking against a second larger baby who was whining a little, wheezing as well as he cried, his cries much weaker and strained as he scowled, his eyes shut as well as plops of water fell onto them, the newspapers and scraps of clothing that they were messily dressed in did little to aid them as they shivered and whined.

"Oh my god." Koushi breathed, stooping down to the basket. As he got nearer, the red haired baby opened his eyes, Sugawara's face above him making him pause his cries for a few moments before he reached up, whimpering a little.

"Mama!" He cried, his words slurred and babbled as he reached up with small chubby arms, the dark haired baby beside him whining as he screwed open his eyes, glaring up at Sugawara before he let out a small whimper, his breaths soft and wheezing as he shivered, sneezing a little.

Koushi's heart melted a bit as he stooped down, scooping up the two small babies, cringing a little at their smell, but never the less holding them close to his chest, whispering softly as they clung to him, their cries slowly going down into small breaths as Sugawara bounced on his heels, whispering softly under his breath and being as calm as possible while inside he was freaking out.

He had just found to _babies_. Two _fucking_ babies! What was he supposed to do!?

He looked around desperately for a few moments, to see if there was any trace of a mother around, but only finding the original basket with a small letter that had been crumpled a bit by the kid's bodies, and was a little wear and tear, but he took it anyway, of course, after struggling to drag the basket into the shelter of the bus stop and gently placing the kids onto the floor of the basket, watching as the smaller one's lip began to wobble, but at soft hushing on Koushi and his hand for the baby to suck on, he was once again content, the darker haired baby was playing with the scraps of his baby clothes, bubbles of spit forming at his lips that Sugawara found oddly adorable before he focused on the task at hand; read the note. 

He scooped it up before the larger baby had a chance to grapple at it with his small hands, quickly folding it open against his lap with one hand, his eyes reading over the note quickly as the bigger baby who had moved on from playing with his feet joined the smaller baby, looking and drooling on Koushi's hands quietly. 

Dear whoever it may concern, 

I know that doing this makes me a horrible mother, but really, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm a highschool student, and both of these were my kids, but the fathers want nothing to do with them, and I want to finish high school. 

Keep them safe, the red head's name is Hinata, he mostly likes round objects and can already crawl a little, the bigger is Kageyama, he can be grumpy at times, but just giving him a volleyball will usually soothe him (strangely). 

Again, please keep them safe.

The note wasn't signed, and when Koushi looked on the back, all there was was rain water and dirt. He gave up on the note and tossed it into the basket, looking at the two babies, the smaller one, Hinata, looked up at him and grinned, a lone tooth was peeking out of his gums, and it made Koushi smile. 

"I'll take care of you guys.." He mumbled, pulling his hand free gently before wiping the drool on his pants and fishing his phone out of his pocket, looking over Daichi's number for a few moments before he hesitated, sighing as he pressed Kiyoko's number, texting her quickly. 

_S: I can't really explain much right now, but I have a problem, and I need your help!!_

_K: What's happened?! Have you been in an accident?! Has Daichi been in one?!_

_S: No_

_S: Well, it was an accident, but it's not a tragic one_

_S: I think_

_K: YOU THINK?!_

_S: I found two babies by the bus stop on the way to my car._

_Kiyoko's texting paused for a few moments, and a cold sweat went up Koushi's spine, was she not going to believe him? Was she gonna just think it was a joke??_

_Nevermind, she texted back._

_K:This isn't a joke..Right?_

_S: I'm completely serious._

_S: How soon can you come?_

_K:5 mins. Keep them out of the rain and keep them dry for a long as you can. Tell Daichi after we can get them to ur apartment._

_S: K._

_S: Thx_

Koushi shoved his phone back into his pocket, looking back to Hinata and Kageyama who stared up at him owlishly, Kageyama still blowing bubbles and Hinata cooing softly as he patted the basket around him curiously, giggling when he made eye contact with Koushi, letting out the same 'Mama!' as he had done before, and Koushi fell in love all over again. 

Maybe this would end up okay after all....

He had spoken too soon, after a few moments, Hinata smacked Kageyama in the eye who in retaliation began to wail loudly, making Koushi wince as he reached down, gathering Kageyama into his arms, bouncing him a little while shushing him softly, massaging his temple with his thumb, waiting for the baby to calm down, which he slowly did. 

After a few minutes of Koushi switching from holding the squirmy Hinata and the softly wheezing Kageyama, he heard the footsteps of Kiyoko approaching, and soon heard her heavy breathing as well, her breath catching when he saw Koushi with the two babies. 

Koushi looked up at her sending her a smile as he sighed, rubbing her temples a little. "Fuck, okay, so you weren't lying." She mumbled, walking over to him, still dressed in her uniform, one that corresponded to the colors that Koushi was wearing, the colors of their school. 

"Yeah." He said, grinning sheepishly as she kneeled down next to Koushi, looking at Hinata, who as soon as he saw her began to squeal, holding up his hands in excitement, giggling loudly as Kiyoko smiled a little and scooped him up into her arms, tickling his stomach gently and cooing as he giggled more, squirming in her hold a little. 

Koushi cleared his throat, gaining her attention before he spoke. "What should I do with them?" He asked, his voice a little nervous as the beautiful girl looked up at her, her eyes looking troubled. 

"You didn't see the mother, right?" Koushi shook his head to this and she sighed, looking down at Hinata gently, smiling a little before looking back to Koushi, her smile morphing into a look of seriousness. 

"We take them back to your apartment." She said, already standing with Hinata in her arms, looking down at Koushi who stared at her, his jaw opened wide as well as his eyes. 

"W-what!?" He cried, wincing as he heard Kageyama whimper and wheeze softly, pausing his protests to gently rock Kageyama standing as well, staring at Kiyoko who nodded, her lips in a flat line. 

"We need to get them to a safe place, the best place is your house." She said, her eyes narrowing, "you are going to help these babies, you know that Yachi and I are unable to." Koushi closed his mouth when he was about to speak. 

He knew what she said was true. Yachi and her worked so hard on everything that they ever did, giving them two babies would be too much, even for them, the girls who had had loads of babysitting experience. 

He nodded, sighing a little, "fine." He said, following her and sheltering Kageyama's head from the rain as they both jogged as gently as they could to Koushi's car, getting into it with a little struggle before Koushi handed Kageyama off to Kiyoko, starting the car and driving to his close by apartment, worry swelling in his throat. 

"What will Daichi think?" He voiced his concerns, sparing a glance to Kiyoko who kept her eyes straight ahead, her gaze steely with thought. "He will think and know that he has to help you." She said softly, her voice much darker than the glare she was giving the windshield before her. 

"You think so?" He asked, his voice no more than a whisper as he pulled into the parking lot where Daichi's car was already parked, and with a sting, Koushi remembered that he had forgotten to get food for that night. 

"I know so." Kiyoko sniffed, getting out of the car, "now, let's show your husband the kids." She said, smirking at the sputtering that Koushi gave back, stuttering out words before he sighed, following her closely, taking Kageyama back into his arms gently. 

\----

Koushi smiled sheepishly as he looked at the shocked Daichi as he knocked on the door, his brown eyes wide in shock from both Kiyoko and Koushi drenched in water, not to mention the two of them had babies in their arms. 

"Surprise!" Koushi said, "we have kids!" 

Koushi felt a little guilty as Daichi looked between the two of them before stuttering a little before he fainted backwards. 

Whoops. 


	3. H & K-Part 2.

"Let me get this straight, you found two kids by a bus stop, brought them here, and so now we have kids?" Koushi nodded at Daichi's question, watching as the taller man groaned, pressing his face into his hands, sighing softly. 

After Daichi had fainted, Koushi had set up a place where Kageyama and Hinata could happily crawl, AKA a circle of pillows that they could and would not get out of unless Koushi or Kiyoko said so. While Kiyoko was rousing Daichi from his faint, Koushi prepared a cup of green tea, one which Daichi had downed in one gulp upon awakening before he began the interrogation, which lead him to this point. 

"They could have died!" Koushi said, looking at him from across the coffee table, his eyes wide with puppy eyes as he stared at Daichi. His boyfriend took one glance at him before he sighed, throwing up his hands and looking away from Koushi with a groan. 

"Fine." He grumbled, looking back to Koushi who was fistpumping the air and cheering, but the cheer had been interrupted by harsh reality a little too early. "But we have a few problems," Daichi started, sitting up a little more, and taking what Koushi had called many times 'The Dad Stance', a frown on his face he watched Koushi closely. 

"Who's gonna take care of them while we have work and classes?" He asked, making Koushi pause his victory dance, the silvery haired man seeming to sober up a bit, looking hopefully to Kiyoko who was sitting against the cushions, watching the two babies, she shook her head silently and Koushi sighed. 

"I...I'll quit my classes." He said after a few moments of silence, looking up at Daichi who was staring at him in surprise. "What?!" He gasped, sitting forward and grabbing Koushi's hands. 

"You can't quit!" He insisted, but Koushi shook his head in retaliation, looking at Daichi with mournful eyes. "I can't abandon these kids." He said, biting his lip as he looked over to Hinata and Kageyama who seemed to be arguing while Kiyoko looked on in amusement. 

Daichi stared at him for a few more moments, his eyes hard as steel as he thought, squeezing Koushi's hands tightly for a moment before he spoke, his voice soft and hesitant. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, reaching up with his other hand and gently brushing a piece of Koushi's hair away from his face, his face worried as Koushi looked back to him, his own eyes looking sad, but at the same time determination swirled in their depths. 

"I'm sure, Daichi." He murmured, leaning in and nuzzling their noses together gently, making Daichi laugh a little while Koushi giggled, their grip growing a little tighter before Daichi gently pecked Koushi's lips, letting them linger for a few moments. 

"Fine." He said, letting go of Koushi and sitting up. Koushi nodded, already pulling out his phone, "I'll tell my professor." He said briefly, already typing in the text, and when he had ended, he looke dup, smiling at Daichi gently, Daichi grinning back a little as well, but the undertones of bittersweetness hung in the air for a few moments. 

"Hey, love birds!" Kiyoko called from where she sat, grinning at them as they flushed red, looking at her as she spoke. "I have to get going back to Yachi before she has a heart attack." She said, cooing a final time at Hinata who giggled back, reaching for her while Kageyama bubbled a little, grumbling a little at he patted at the pillows, looking confused to why he couldn't get on top of it, no matter how many times he tried to stand. 

"I'll text you some of the things you'll need in the morning, night!" She called to them, blowing a final kiss to Kageyama who flushed red, looking down at the cushion shyly, only looking back when he saw that Hinata was laughing at him, and to that he smacked his hand, only making Hinata laugh harder and he rocked back onto his bottom, giggling as Kageyama fumed cutely. 

Koushi sighed softly, looking to Daichi who smiled at him, and Koushi nodded. Things would be okay.

 


	4. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya aka the one person in HQ who I cannot get into character.

To Kiyoko's promise, Koushi woke up to his phone buzzing with texts that both she and Yachi had sent, Kiyoko asking about Kageyama and Hinata while Yachi asked how they were doing. He groaned as he slapped his phone back onto the desk beside the bed, curling up to Daichi a little, moaning softly as he nuzzled into his back, hearing the larger man grunt a little, stirring a bit. 

"We gotta wake up?" Daichi slurred in a whine as he rolled over, capturing Koushi in his arms who giggled as they rolled, shrieking a little as they went off the bed, landing hard on the ground with their legs tangled up in blankets that shook from Koushi's giggles and Daichi's chuckles as they forced themselves to wake up slow, hugging onto Daichi a little tighter, not wanting to wake up, but Daichi's nudging on his stomach made him groan, making him wake up. 

Or really, Hinata did. His wail that signaled that he was awake was soon accompanied by Kageyama's own whines, an array of coughing following the whines as Koushi sighed, slowly kissing Daichi a final time before he pushed himself up, wiggling out of the blankets and stumbling to his feet as he walked to the makeshift cribs that they had hastily put together before they had fallen asleep, he made a note to fix it up once both of the babies had been taken care of, because one of the cushions was starting to fall off the bed, Hinata having kicked it, and other things that could put the babies in danger. 

The cribs consisted, of four cushions and a large blanket that covered the two of them, they stayed in the second room that Koushi had been using for an office, but was quickly converted into a sloppy nursery, and surprisingly, the two babies had slept for the entire night, not stirring until now, and as Koushi walked into the room, hearing Hinata's cries and Kageyama's coughs, he walked over to them, gently patting Hinata's face, letting the child suck on his pointer finger, content as he stared up at Koushi with sleepy eyes, his hands gripped onto Koushi's hand as he suckled happily, he would need food soon enough. 

"Okay, Kage.." He murmured, awkwardly picking up the bigger baby, bouncing him into place so he was leaning against Koushi's right shoulder, patting his back with the opposite hand gently, letting the baby's coughs die into short wheezes and eventually into steady breaths as his bought of asthma slowly passed, his breaths soon coming in steadily as he clutched onto Koushi's shoulder tightly, nuzzling into his neck a little with soft baby babble. 

"I can see that they're already being difficult." Koushi looked over to Daichi who was leaning in the doorway, peeling himself from the doorframe and scooping up Hinata, bouncing the now giggling baby into his arms gently, patting his back as the child giggled again, sucking on his own thumb now as his brown eyes slipped closed and he dozed off again. 

Koushi hummed, looking at Kageyama who had also fallen asleep, looking much more peaceful than he did when he was awake, his deep blue eyes accompanied by a glare or a scowl, and if he did try to smile, it passed more for a creepy grin, but it was enough for Koushi and Daichi. 

Koushi looked at Daichi who smiled weakly, handing out Koushi's phone to him which he took gladly with a grunt, his eyes skimming over the texts that Kiyoko had sent him, ruffling his eyebrows a little, "where we gonna get all of this stuff?" He mumbled, looking back to Daichi who shrugged, Koushi let his attention be drawn back to his phone as it buzzed again.

K:I didn't think you would know where to get this stuff.

K: It's called Babies R US.

S: thx

K: welcome, suga. 

Koushi grumbled under his breath, glancing at Daichi and then down to Kageyama before he nodded to himself, placing the sleeping baby back onto the pillow bed, rubbing his forehead a little, trying to rid the sleep from his eyes as he yawned, "make coffee and then we can make a plan." He mumbled, holding out his arms, "I'll take Shouyou." He said, blinking a little to rid of the water in his eyes from his yawn, being met with Daichi's confused face. 

"Shouyou?" He asked, tilting his head the side cutely making Koushi snort a little, shrugging, "I thought it fit." He said, "we can't keep calling them by their last names, can we?" He asked, smiling faintly as he took the snoozing Hinata Shouyou from Daichi who hummed, smiling a little as well, nodding a little as he placed his thumb on his chin, looking at Kageyama hard, making Koushi snort, but the taller man ignored it. 

"Let's call him Tobio." He decided, nodding to himself, and Koushi had to cover his mouth to stop the burst of laughter that threatened to break through as he looked back at Daichi, shaking from laughter, "Toubiou?" He asked, grinning at the name of the fish, seeing Daichi go bright red, grinning wider as Daichi's stomach growled loudly, making the lawyer flush red in embarrassment. 

"Well," Koushi said, straightening up fully and letting his body slouch on Daichi, sighing with a smile as he nuzzled into his neck. "I think all of this talk of baby's named after fish made my hubby hungry." He cooed, hearing Daichi snort at the sentence, chuckling deeply. 

"Fine." He said, peeling Koushi from his body and walking out of the babies room, Koushi staying for a moment to make sure that both of the kids were laid out carefully so that they would not be hurt or uncomfortable before he left to follow Daichi, plopping down at a chair in the dining room, looking up at Daichi lovingly, but he looked tired enough that Daichi frowned in sympathy at him, his brown eyes tender. 

"What do we need to get today?" He asked, "if it's too much for you to go, I can pick up the things and you can take care of KageHina." He said, smiling proudly at the name while Koushi raised an eyebrow. "You're nicknaming them already?" He asked, snorting while smiling a little as he shook his head at the ridiculous idea before he nodded. 

"If it's not too much for you, I'll stay." Koushi said, gratefully taking the cup of coffee from Daichi, sipping it quietly as he leaned back in his chair, picking up his phone from the table and unlock it, skimming over the list that Kiyoko had sent him a final time before he copied it and sent it to Daichi who took out his own phone, raising an eyebrow at Koushi's laziness as his silver haired boyfriend slouched on the table, his cup half empty. 

Daichi hummed, taking the cup from the slouched Koushi, gently running a hand through his messy hair, looking towards the hallway as Shouyou's cries started up again, Tobio's whimpers soon following in suit, making Koushi sigh softly, pulling himself from his sitting position, looking pleadingly to Daichi who nodded wordlessly. 

"I'll get them." He said, his hand lingering in Koushi's hair for a few moments before he pulled away fully, walking down the hall to the two babies, leaving Koushi slumped at the table, his eyes misting over in thought. 

A worry had been plaguing him in the furthest corners of his mind, how would he, an inexperienced college student who had quitted his classes the day before and his boyfriend who was working in an office and also taking classes to try to support the three of them... Would he really be able to do it?

He was in so far though, and he had worked so hard to get where he had been and to where he was at the moment, fighting through his classes and odd jobs that he soon quitted, only to give up because of two kids, one of them maybe having Asthma that could develop over time, and the other who seemed like to much of a ball of sunshine.

He pressed his face into the crest of his elbow, closing his eyes for a few moments and listening to his soft breaths, trying to banish the negative thoughts and worries that plagued his mind away. He knew that they would do no good for him now, and would never really do good for him later in life. 

He would do the best that he could for now, that was all he could do until things evened out and he could help Daichi with things and get his life together. 

He could do this, but for now, he needed to take care of Tobio and Shouyou while Daichi went out to gather the things together for them. He pushed himself up from the table, walking down the hallway to where he could hear Daichi softly hushing a warbling Shouyou while Tobio's small whines could be heard accompanied with a wheezing cough.

 As Koushi walked into the room, he filed in next to Daichi, scooping up the dark-haired baby and placing him close to his chest, patting his back while softly shushing him, and after a few moments, felt Tobio's stomach rumble under his hands. 

"They're probably hungry," Koushi said as he looked up, "it explains Shouyou's bad mood." He said, looking over to the sunshine child that was Shouyou who was already batting gently at Daichi's hand, whining loudly until Daichi allowed his hand to be brought to the babies lips, letting the baby suckle at it. 

Daichi frowned a little, looking up to Koushi. "Where are we going to get a bottle? I'm pretty sure that we can feed him regular milk until we get his formula and doctors appointment, I don't know about Tobio." He said, his eyes flicking from Koushi's to Tobio who was also whining a little, his lips puckered in an attempt to suckle at something. 

Koushi nodded, humming a little as he bounced Tobio a little, "I think they'll be fine on milk and formula for now." He whispered, looking back to Daichi quietly, frowning a little as he looked at Daichi's clothes, still his pj's. 

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" He asked, seeing the panic settle in Daichi's eyes as he swore, settling Shouyou down gently into the sheets, racing out of the room into their own, leaving Koushi to chuckle a little at his panic, rubbing Tobio's head a little. 

Things were going to be okay. 


	5. N Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Nishinoya... But it's Daichi's POV now! Also, I'm aiming for 1000 words each chapter, or maybe 2000, so I think it's going well!  
> Listen to La Vie En Rose for the beginning... I want it to play at their wedding.

((Rushed chapter because writing both Daichi and Nishinoya is hard, part three of Nishinoya's story will be up soon!))

After Daichi had rushed about to get dressed, struggling with his shirt for a few moments, he ran out into the dining room where Koushi was settling Shouyou into a sort of makeshift highchair as the small baby squirmed, and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours," he said softly, "I love you!" Koushi hummed, leaning forward and kissing him on his lips, making Daichi melt a little inside. He always did love when Koushi kissed him like that. 

It made his heart swell and his mind go blank, only thinking of the smell of Koushi and the softness of his lips as they lingered, his shorter boyfriend all too soon pulling away, smirking a little at Daichi's reddened face, a soft laugh coming from his lips before he replied, his voice soft and loving. "I love you too." He said, making Daichi smile again as he leaned in again, kissing Koushi's, moaning softly as Shouyou whined from his spot, protesting at the knowledge that he was without attention. 

"Go." Koushi said, gently kissing Daichi the final time before he turned to Shouyou who giggled, reaching up and giggling 'Mama!' a few times as Koushi cooed, nuzzling his face, making the small baby giggle, shrieking with laughter making Daichi chuckle, gently touching Koushi's back a final time before he pulled away. "I'll be back soon, keep them in order!" He said, kissing the top of Shouyou's head gently as well as Kageyama-who enjoyed it less than Shouyou and just warbled a little, smacking at Daichi. 

"Alright!" Koushi called back to him, already busy with the two babies, letting Daichi watch him for a few moments, trying to savor the moment of him looking at his beautiful boyfriend and their kids for a few moments, feeling his heartstrings tug a little as he turned, leaving and wishing that he could rush back in and help Koushi before cuddling him and kissing him all over gently, sighing as he got into his car, shaking his head a little, nodding to himself as he started the car to the store, punching in the number of the music station, turning the volume on low before he started the drive. 

\---

Just maybe fifteen minutes later, Daichi arrived at the concrete building labeled Babies R US in large bubble letters that were different colors as he got out of the car, fishing his phone out of his pocket, preparing himself for a shopping trip that was likely to make his wallet cry, but if it was for their kids, he was willing to spend money. 

It was for their kids, then he would do it, for them. He was happy to do it. He walked in, shuffling a little as he walked inside the large superstore, glancing down at his phone, pursing his lips tight in confusion as he stared at it, finally looking up to one of the attendants as they walked over, smiling a little at Daichi. 

She was tall, with long brown hair that was cut in a way that was cut sharp, curling daintily around her chin, making her dark red lips look much more pursed as she scooted forward.

 Her eyes were as sharp as razors in the way that she stared at him, grinning seductively as she walked over, leaning over her desk space as she approached, showing off her large bust to Daichi as he squirmed a little, uncomfortable with the way that she was looking at him. 

"You havin' trouble findin' what chu need?" She asked, a sharp nailed clawed hand reaching over to him, her fingers trailing over his wrists as she leaned forward, cooing softly as she leaned forward more until Daichi coughed into his fist, nodding a little. 

"J-just a few things." He stuttered, looking away briefly, "my boyfriend sent me to find stuff while he took care of our sons." He said, smiling at her surprised face before it melted into a smirk as she nodded, leaning back, taking on a more professional look as well as a polite smile. 

"What do you need today?" She asked, smiling as Daichi stood there, frozen by her change in attitude before he blinked, looking down at his phone smiling thinly to her much more sweet grin as he read off the list.

"Uh, let's see... Two cots for the newborns, a few bottles and some blankets toys, and car seats." He said after checking his phone, looking back at the woman who nodded, humming a little as she got up from her stand, starting to the isle while waving him after her. "Two boys?" She clarified, pulling out two large boxes from the shelf and plonking them in his cart before she pulled down three seats, handing them to him. 

He stared at her, confused, and arched an eyebrow. "I only have two sons..." He said awkwardly, seeing her eyes sadden a little as she shook her head, "the third ones free. When you leave here, look beside the dumpsters." She said before smiling again, any hint of a frown gone from her face as she pointed down the isle. 

"You should be able to find everything you need there," she said, nodding to him before she left him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and staring at the third car seat as if it was an alien before he shrugged and started on again, trying to shake the feeling that something that would impact him was about to happen, and oh how right he was.

When Daichi had finished his shopping trip and spent almost two hundred dollars, he walked back out of the store, his eyes flickering over to the dumpster to where the lady had advised him to, and listened closely for a sound. 

After a few moments of silence, a soft whimper reached his ears, so faint that if he had started moving, he wouldn’t have heard it. Curious and a bit concerned, he stopped his cart by it, made sure that no one was watching before he approached, gasping at what he saw. 

A small basket with an equally small baby it, its fists curled as he whimpered and wailed, his eyes still closed tight as he whimpered and whined, squirming in his small cot, just seeing it made Daichi’s heart throb hard and he rushed forward, gently picking up the small baby who could fit almost in one of his hands. 

He gently cooed at it, rocking it a little before resting it against his chest, bouncing on his toes as he hushed it softly, listening as its whimpers soon died down to small breaths as the small grimey hands grasped at his crisp shirt, holding it firmly in closed fists, as if it was afraid that Daichi would let go of him. 

“I got you, little guy..” He whispered, quickly picking up the basket as he walked back to his cart, placing the basket into one of the cots as he walked to his car, holding the small baby tight against his chest, whispering and murmuring to it when he heard a whimper, a part of him feeling mystified that he had found another baby. 

He had four kids now. Only one thought was going through his mind as he strapped the kid in; Koushi was going to kill him. 


	6. N Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Three chapters for baby Nishi!   
> Also, Koushi is about to go on a killing spree and Daichi has to change diapers! (ew)

Koushi could not believe what he was seeing, or really, he didn't want to believe it, oh, it would have been so much easier if he didn't believe it. Unfortunately, the awkwardly grinning Daichi and bright eyed baby staring at him really made reality punch him in the gut. 

He glared silently at Daichi, watching as the taller man winced back, laughing awkwardly as he looked away, flinching as Koushi spoke, his voice soft and dangerous. "Daichi, honey," Daichi flinched again, Koushi almost never called him 'honey' unless he really was in trouble, which he was. "Why do you have a baby." Koushi decided not to make it sound like a question, it made Daichi crumble a bit easier, it also made Koushi's job easier, and with already two babies and Daichi to take care of, Koushi decided that it was okay for him to sound aggressive, just this once. 

"U-uh... F-funny story!" Daichi started, grinning sheepishly as he held up the confused looking baby who cocked his head to the side, his spiked up hair with an odd streak of blonde on the front making him look oddly wild, but his large eyes accompanied with Daichi's sheepish smile, Koushi felt his walls crumbling a little. Only a little. If a little meant almost all the way. 

It didn't, by the way. No way in the depths of hell did it count. 

"I kinda found Yuu behind a dumpster after shopping." Daichi said shortly, quickly adding, "but the lady inside who was flirting with me, well she kinda stopped flirting after a little while, but anyway, she told me that one of her friends had abandoned her baby outside, but she gave me his cot and car seat for free, so it's okay!" He said, grinning a little now as Koushi sighed, rubbing his face, looking back to Shouyou and Tobio who were arguing again, both of them batting at each other in vain, Shouyou occasionally yelling 'Mama!' as he always did when he found that Tobio was being mean while Tobio himself spat out clumsily at him, 'Jerk!'. 

"Seriously Daichi?" Koushi asked as he turned back to Daichi, his eyes already starting to look tired, from the mere idea of another child, "I'll have to hire a nanny if we keep Yuu." He mumbled, rubbing his face again tiredly as he looked at Yuu who squeaked happily, reaching out to him with his small arms, grinning with his lone front tooth in a gummy grin, and Koushi sighed again, smiling a little as he reached forward. 

  
"S-so it's a yes..?" Daichi said tentatively, looking at Koushi who nodded a little, smiling at Yuu who squealed again, reaching up to his face and patting his cheeks a little, making Koushi coo back down at him, answering Daichi without looking up at him. "Yes," Daichi breathed a small sigh of relief, "but you're putting their cots together." He said, looking up and pecking Daichi on the cheek. 

"Love you, babe!" He cooed, turning and waltzing away leaving a slightly relieved Daichi, at least until he looked at the boxes of baby things and felt his heart sink, he could already feel his back start to ache from the heavy objects as he started, grumbling under his breath. 

It was for the kids, he thought, he could do it if it was for them. 

 


	7. A Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Asahi time! Remember, Asahi is 5 years old, my little baby! *cries* but anyway, this chapter is gonna be a little sad, but it's from Asahi's POV, his mum is dead, so spare him the hate~!

Asahi choked as he looked at his mother's corpse on the floor, her body motionless and covered in her own vomit from the drugs that she had been taking, finally they had gotten to her body, and killed her. He choked as he reached forward, touching her arm softly, as if touching her would bring her back, even though he knew it wouldn't. The drugs paired with the alcohol that she had been drinking so heavily had forced her immune system to give out, her body unable to take the treatment of toxins that she had been putting into her body, so she died. 

"M...Mom..." He sniffled, fat tears gathering in his large eyes as he shook her again, sobbing now as he yelled, "mom! Mom! MOM! Come back! Come back..." He cried until his throat went raw and until his mother's skin went cold with death, the stench of alcohol and her vomit hung heavy in the air as he cried, pulling his hands back to cover his face as he trembled in fear, covering his mouth to stop the smell of vomit and death that had reached him, almost making him throw up as well, the smells stinging his eyes so that more tears came, clouding his vision. 

After a few moments of crying, he forced himself to his feet, wincing at the horrible pain in his shoulder from the bruise that his mother had made a few hours ago. That bruise was combined with the other injuries that scoured his body, as well as his mental state. His life had been relatively good for the first five years of his life, until his father had walked out on them with a person his mother had called a 'whore', and that was when the abuse began, and when his gentle life that he had loved so much had vanished into a pool of darkness and despair. 

It had been small things that she yelled at him for, spilling some milk on the table, forgetting to clean the dishes the way that she wanted him to, even though he could barely reach the sink, and even just for reminding her of her husband, Asahi's father. He had closed his eyes tight as she hit him, tried to ignore the spitting comments that made his self esteem suffer, and tried his best to ignore the horrible stinging smell of the drugs and drinks that she had taken day after day, and also the abuse that he had sat through, forcing himself to do what he could to take care of his mother, for he still cared for her. 

He had done all he could for her, she had done nothing for him, and now that she was dead, he felt nothing but fear, greif, and anger. He wanted a home, he wanted a family that would love him, he wanted the mother who had given him unconditional love, and he wanted the father that laughed loudly and encouraged Asahi to do the things that he loved, not this, not anything that was even to close to par with this. 

Not death, not the drugs that killed his mother, and not the fear of those men who came by sometimes, the men that she sold her body to, the men who had sent him pitying looks as they left in the middle of the night, but never truly tried to help him, and for the kids at school who teased him for having long hair when they didn't know that his mother couldn't afford for a haircut for him, and wasted her money on herself, or it was stolen by the same men that had given him those looks of pity and often times confusion. 

He sniffled into his arm as he walked to his room, grasping the backpack that he always kept packed if he had even gotton the courage to leave, so now, with a dead mother and only the clothes on his back and the stale granola bars that he swiped from his classmates without their knowlege earlier that week, he left. He found that as soon as he set foot outside of the door, that he wanted to go back in, even though he knew that there was nothing left for him there, a tugging on his heart and with tears in his eyes, he forced himself to move from the front steps and start to walk on the sidewalk. 

It was night outside, and the air was cold with autumn and the smell of leaves and the crunch of hardened grass under his feet made him shiver, his shoes being too small for him, so he had cut the front off, his toes sticking out as he whimpered, wiping his eyes and sniffling as he walked. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk, listening to the quiet neighborhood around him, faintly hearing the sound of a door opening, and then a voice calling to him. 

"Hey!" Asahi looked up sharply, whimpering as he flinched back from the door, the warm light flooding from the apartments front door caused a halo to form around who Asahi thought was the most beautiful human alive. The man had a soft looking face with silvery hair that curled a little on his head, and his eyes, a deep brown and wide with surprise, stared down at him in concern as he walked forward, stopping just a few feet away from Asahi, stooping down to the size, his eyes lit with more concern as Asahi shuffled backwards. 

"Hey," he said, his voice much softer, "sorry if I scared you," Asahi shook his head, speaking quietly, his voice shaking. "I-it's okay.." He whispered, his voice feels hoarse and snot is forming on his nose, leaking out as he rubbed at his face, wiping it away roughly as the man before him sighs softly, reaching forward with a napkin in one hand as he gently dabs at Asahi's face, being gentle as he can as Asahi stares at him, wide eyed. 

Why was the man not yelling at him? Why was he not hitting him? Did....Did he actually care for him? 

His eyes were wide as he stared up at the man who smiled soothingly before he spoke, "it's really cold out." He said softly, shivering a little at the cool wind that had been passing them, and Asahi vaguely realized that the tips of his toes stung a bit from the chill. He nodded, sniffling a little again as the man spoke once more, "what are you doing all the way out here? And this late as well." Asahi felt his face flush as he looked down, his eyes stinging with tears. 

"M-Mama overdose.." He whispered softly, "she said...She said she didn't want me anymore, and that I was a waste of space.." He sniffled again, fat tears rolling out before he could stop himself, and soon felt the man's hand gently bringing his face up, dabbing at the tears again, cooing softly to try to comfort him, his own brown eyes looking sad as he looked at Asahi. 

"Why don't you come inside?" He offered, "I wouldn't want you to freeze out here on my watch." Asahi nodded a little, reaching his arms up to the man who cooed again, gently lifting up Asahi and holding him close to his chest, carrying him inside and patting his back softly, murmuring words of encouragement to him, and for the first time in years, Asahi felt safe. 


	8. Chapter 8

All his life, Tsukishima was held together by chains. They were not normal chains, they did not scuff his wrists or dig into his throat, no, they clutched at his very heart and soul, forcing him to his knees, forcing him to move in the way that his family saw fit. 

His family in it's whole had been the kind that looked happily, but seeing through Tsukishima's eyes, it was abusive. He had learned the word soon after his brother had been punched in the face by their father, he  had watched as his mother screamed at his father, watched as his father snarled and slammed his fist into her cheek as well. 

No one in this family was safe from his drunken rage. Not even the seemingly unbreakable Akiteru. He had seen through the crack of his brother’s room door. 

He had seen the blood drip onto the ground, seen the razors dumped uselessly into the trashcan, still coated thickly with blood. 

He had ignored it. Ignored the pain, the questions, he tried to block it all out, and maybe then, he would be able to leave this horrible life. 

At the moment, he was settled at the kitchen table, his pencil scratching lightly over the paper of his homework, the echo’s of his mother and father’s fight still fresh in his ears. 

They had been fighting in their room, but their voices reached Kei easily. They dipped into his soul, and made him feet sick to his stomach, but he couldn’t throw up.

“Kei,” Kei looked up from his homework, staring at Akiteru through thick lenses. Akiteru had sat down at the table across from Kei. His hands were folded neatly in his lap, and his lips pursed in worry as he stared down at his hands.

Kei laid down his pencil, sitting up a little straighter and listening. The fighting had stopped, but it didn’t stop the sickening feeling in Kei’s stomach. 

The feeling only grew when he saw the large bruise on Akiteru’s cheek, one that was caused by a punch. It was normal, but this time, something seemed different. 

“We,” Akiteru started, clearing his throat a bit and fiddling with his thin fingers again in a worry tic. 

“We’re leaving.” He said. His voice sounded thick with emotion and so soft that Kei had to strain to hear.

His eyes were misty and dark, clearly he had thought about this for a long period of time. 

“Leaving?” Kei asked, his voice matching his brother’s quiet tone. Akiteru simply nodded, unclasping his hands and looking up to Kei. 

“Leaving.” Akiteru repeated, clearing his throat with his fist. “It’s not safe here anymore.” He stood up now with Kei’s backpack and walked to Kei’s room gathering up his things quickly and stuffing them into a bag. 

“Mom knows someone who can house us temporarily,” Kei stood up, and followed Akiteru closely, his eyebrows knit tightly.

“But Mom-” Kei started, but one pleading look from Akiteru made him go quiet. 

“I already told her. She knows it the best for us. She only wants us to be safe.” Akiteru said, handing Kei his bag filled with as much stuff as it could handle. 

Kei nodded quietly, listening as he heard some shuffling from his parents room, but a shout from his mother caused the fighting to start up again. 

“Kei! Hurry up!” Akiteru cried, jogging to the door. Kei snapped out of his daze and ran after Akiteru just as the door to his parents room slammed open. 

Kei stopped in his tracks when he saw red. Blood was splattered on the ground, a knife was in his father’s hand, covered in blood and Kei could clearly see his mother lying in the background, cradling her stomach.

She looked up, her eyes pleading and small as she reached out, uttering a single word that made Kei bolt to the door. 

“Run!”

Kei didn’t wait for other instructions. He ran outside, jumping into the car that Akiteru had already started, his entire body shaking. 

He saw his father, shouting curses as he ran out the front door, madly waving his knife about as he ran towards the car. 

He slammed into the hood of the car, roaring in anger with bleary eyes. He brought his hand up before slamming it down onto the glass, the knife in his hand cracking the glass. 

Kei watched in horror, unable to speak until Akiteru pulled out of the lot. His father fell onto the ground, his head hitting the pavement hard, the knife digging into his neck from the odd position that he had fallen in. 

Akiteru drove off quickly. His hands were shaking and thick tears ran down his cheeks. Kei stayed silent, his lips pursed and his mind whirling. 

It wasn’t until Akiteru pulled up to an apartment and picked him up from the seat did the heavy weight of what had happened catch up with him. 

He didn’t move, and soon he felt his head start to pound, and without another motion, he fainted, his skin burning hot and his body shaking with fear. 

He was gone. For now. 


	9. A, Part 2.

Asahi didn't know much of what happened next, he knew that the kind man had carried him inside, and briefly spoken with another man who after a few moments of arguing, nodded with a sigh, and spoke softly to the man carrying Asahi, calling him in the softest voice, one that was so gentle that Asahi internally craved it, "Suga, I love you."

'Suga' hummed, nuzzling him a little while he rubbed Asahi's back, speaking softly, "I don't know where he came from," he started, "one night couldn't hurt, right?"

The other man sighed softly, shaking his head a little. "Only a night, we already have Tobio and Shouyou, this is a small place," he glanced at Asahi who flushed pink, looking away with a whimper. 

"It's not like that I don't want him here, I wish we could take him as well." Suga hugged him a little tighter. Asahi snuggled down in Suga's arms, holding onto his arm tightly, tears still leaking out of his closed eyes. 

"I'll sleep with him." He murmured, petting down Asahi's hair softly, "I want him to be okay with us." Daichi hummed a little, patting down Asahi's hair with one hand as he leaned in, pecking Koushi on his cheek. 

Suga gently carried Asahi into another warm. The air was warm, and a large bed was pressed up against the wall. In the corner, three babies were sleeping peacefully. Asahi looked around curiously, his hands curled around Suga's arm tightly as he was placed on the bed. 

"Get to sleep soon, okay?" Suga said softly, gently pulling warm covers over Asahi's small body, tucking him in and pressing a small kiss to the top of Asahi's head. Asahi whimpered and tugged on Suga's arm, pulling him closer to the bed. 

"I-I don't wanna be alone." Asahi hiccuped up a small sob as he held onto the adults arm. Suga instantly melted, curling around Asahi's body and holding onto him tightly. Asahi nuzzled into Suga's chest, feeling the warmth of his body, his heartbeat steady against his trembling fingers. 

"Shhhh, be still." Suga whispered softly to Asahi, his warm breath dusting over Asahi's forehead as he ran his hand up Asahi's back. Asahi sniffled, thinking back to the words that the two adults had exchanged. They were soft, loving. Everything that his mother wasn't. 

"Mama..." Asahi murmured sleepily as the tears on his face dried, soon allowing him to slip into a deep yet comforting sleep. He hadn't even noticed that Suga had left as there was loud rapid knocks at the door, and the distant sounds of cries of a small boy, pleading for someone to help his older brother.

He didn't hear it as he slept, slipping into a much better place then he was at before. And for the first time in the short time of his life, he felt loved. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukishima sat still on Suga and Daichi's couch, his fingers curled into the fabric of his shorts as he watched his brother breathe slowly, his lungs rattling softly with every exhale. 

His brother was lying on a makeshift futon on the floor, a wet rag on his flushed face while Suga gently looked over his bruises and wounds.

  
It seemed almost like hours as Kei sat there, his chin pressing against his knees as he sat curled into a fetal position. He hadn't said a word to either of the adults, only trusting himself to nod or shake his head to yes or no questions, he had a job to do do, after all.

  
He had to take care of his brother. No matter what, Akiteru was always his main priority. He was the oldest, and if he couldn't take care of Kei, then Kei would have to take care of him.

  
After a few more moments of that horrible silence, Suga looked up from Akiteru's thin body to look at Kei. "Kei?" He said softly, gently taking Kei's hands

"Kei?" He said softly, gently taking Kei's hands in his own, "can you please tell me what happened? I need to know if you and your brother are in a safe situation." He said, his wide brown eyes staring at Kei with a kindness that Kei had only seen in Akiteru's features.

  
"P...Papa.." Kei choked out, "Papa killed Mama." He croaked, tears coming to his eyes as he thought back to what he had seen.

  
Blood...So much blood...

  
He clenched his eyes closed, trying desperately to block out the horrible memories, but before he could, he felt warm hands on his cheeks, and suddenly, he was pulled into a tight hug.

Suga gently hummed as he rocked back and forth with Kei clutched tight in his arms. Kei curled his smaller hands around Suga's arm, pulling himself closer to the man. He smelled of soft sugar and warmth that made Kei's tight body relax. 

He felt Suga look up, and heard hushed voices whispering to one another as well as soft cries from what sounded like small children. Kei sniffled a little and rested his head on Suga's shoulder, closing his eyes as the fatigue from all that had happened finally hit him fully. He was exhausted, and fairly so. 

Who wouldn't be? He snuffled a little longer, clinging onto Akiteru as Suga set him down, brushing back his short hair while he hummed softly. 

"Just relax and sleep," Suga whispered, smiling and kissing Kei on his forehead softly before he covered the two brothers in a large blanket, tucking them in firmly before leaving the room. 

Kei watched the door for a few moments before he nuzzled into his older brother's arm, burying his face in the familiar fabric of his coat and trying to block out the thoughts and fears in his head. Akiteru curled an arm around him, and with that, the two Tsukishima brothers fell into a deeply troubled sleep. 


End file.
